


Business and Pleasure

by theskywasblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno likes to bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

“Did you hear him – did you _hear_ that self-righteous son of a bitch?”

Rude tried hopelessly to stop the ringing in his ears with the wiggle of a finger, jabbing at the elevator button with his other hand. The doors rushed shut, unfortunately trapping him in an enclosed space with Reno’s barely-contained prissiness.

“I swear Rude – I fucking _swear_ \- if Hojo keeps this bullshit up I’m gonna put my EMR where the sun don’t shine, yo. Electro-shock therapy for that crazy fucker.”

Rude couldn’t say Hojo might not benefit from the experience, but Reno was just pissed off and blowing smoke. Hojo was Shin-ra’s golden child; he pretty much had the whole company wrapped around his crooked, slimy little finger and there was definitely nothing either one of them could do about it.

“We’re not his butt-boys Rude! He can’t just say fetch the Ancient and expect us to play along. We’re Turks.”

“You might not have noticed this Reno, but Shin-ra _owns_ us.”

Reno huffed bitterly, slouching back against the wall of the elevator and tapping his EMR irritably against the side of his boot. “Yeah, yeah.”

Rude almost thought that would be the end of it. Reno liked to bitch – hell, he was even good at it – but there was only so much Rude could take.

“Ya know what?” Reno said suddenly, “One day, you an’ me pal, we’re gonna be free of this yes-man bullshit yo. Free agents.”

Rude snorted, “That’ll be the day.”

Reno thumped the back of his head lightly against the glass wall of the elevator and sighed, “Yeah, I know. Last time I was a free agent, I was selling my ass under the plate. It wasn’t exactly glamorous, but fuck...”

The elevator was slowing, so Rude snaked his hand out and hit the button for the emergency stop. It lurched to halt in between floors, and Reno steadied himself against the wall, half-managing “What the Hell, Rude?” as Rude crowded him back and kissed him roughly.

The EMR clattered to the floor as Reno tangled his hands in Rude’s jacket and smirked against his mouth. “Did you just stop the elevator so you could get some?”

“I stopped the elevator to tell you that if there’s any more talk about selling your ass,” he slid a hand to the small of Reno’s back and tugged him roughly forward, palming his ass with the other hand. “I will use that EMR on _you_. Finally shock some sense into your brain.”

“Kinky,” Reno purred, sliding his body up against Rude’s and pushing a hand under his shirt, nails scraping gently. “I love the way your mind works.”

“Well one of us has to be the brains of this operation.”

“I’m going to forget you just said that, yo,” Reno’s hands moved expertly to Rude’s belt buckle, pulled it right out of the loops of his slacks and dropped it to the floor of the elevator, just as the intercom above Rude’s head crackled to life.

“Everything alright in there? We’ve received notification of an emergency stop.”

“Official Turks business,” Reno answered sharply, dropping to his knees as he opened the front of Rude’s pants and drew his cock out. Rude pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the elevator wall and locked his knees as the soft, burning heat of Reno’s mouth slid over the head of his cock.

And then his phone rang.

“Fuck,” he shuddered, fishing into his pocket with a shaky hand, “it’s Tseng.”

Reno pulled back, groaning in disgust. “Well fuck him anyway, yo.”

Rude shrugged and flipped his phone open. “I didn’t say you had to stop.”

-End-


End file.
